Por siempre a tu lado
by Osamushi
Summary: Después de una noche muy especial, Ash se pone a meditar sobre sus amigos y los últimos años de su vida. ( este fic forma parte del club de los olvidados )


Por siempre a tu lado

Han pasado 10 años desde que Ash comenzó su viaje para convertirse en maestro pokémon, durante ese tiempo conoció a personas y pokémons nuevos, hizo amigos alrededor del mundo, ganó muchas medallas y al final ya era todo un maestro pokémon, en conclusión cumplió su sueño y estaba totalmente satisfecho de todo lo que había logrado.

Ahora se encontraba viajando solo con pikachu y Misty, acababan de llegar a Cd. Fucsia; ya era de noche y estaban cansados, el problema era que el centro pokémon de la Cd. Estaba totalmente lleno y lo único que pudieron hacer fue dejar a pikachu, togepi y sus otros pokémon en el centro para que descansaran, mientras tanto Ash y Misty tendrían que dormir en un hotel.

El colmo fue que buscaron y buscaron y todos los hoteles estaban llenos, y en el último que quedaba el recepcionista les dijo que solo había una habitación disponible.

~ Pero que dice?, Nosotros necesitamos 2 habitaciones no una, tiene que hacer algo.

~ Vamos Misty no te enfades por favor.

La recepcionista se disculpó, argumentando que ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo quedaba una habitación y ella no podría hacer nada por darles una más.

~ De acuerdo la tomaremos, supongo que no podemos hacer nada, en fin solo será una noche.

~ Pero Misty, solo habrá una cama y…

~ No te preocupes, yo dormiré en la cama y tú en el piso.

~ ¿Qué?, pero eso no es justo,

~ De acuerdo yo dormiré en el piso,

~ Claro que no, yo lo haré, ¿cómo voy a dormir en una cama mientras una mujer duerme en el piso no, definitivamente no?

~ Como desees.

Una vez en la habitación Misty se dio una ducha y se preparó para dormir, mientras Ash veía la tv. Cuando Misty salió de la ducha tenía el cabello suelto y su pijama puesta, cuando Ash la vio no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se veía muy bonita, simplemente a él le parecía hermosa.

~ ¿Qué te pasa Ash?, te ves raro.

~ Ehh, yo, no es nada, no te preocupes.

~ ¿Puedo sentarme?, Vaya estás viendo la tv, ¿hay algo interesante?.

~ Ehh, no hay nada en especial.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por media hora y después Misty comenzó a sentir sueño, Ash le dijo que debería descansar, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

~ Misty?, te sucede algo?.

~ Eh… no te escuche, que dijiste?.

Y mientras Ash la tomaba de los hombros le volvió a decir que debía descansar pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Misty.

~ Misty?, te ruborizaste…

~ Yo?, De verdad?, No me sorprende.

~ ¿Por qué?

~ Porque tú sabes lo que siento por… por ti.

~ No Misty, no lo sé, ya tenemos casi dos años de ser novios y nunca me has dicho nada, ni demostrado algo, y mucho menos…

No termino de hablar por que los labios de Misty se habían posado tiernamente sobre los suyos, Ash no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar por el sentimiento que iba crecido en su corazón desde hace 10 años, en un minuto ella ya estaba entre sus brazos, diciéndole por primera vez lo que sentía por él.

~ Ash… yo te amo, te amo tanto.

~ Y yo te amo a ti Misty, desde hace tantos años.

Y hubo un segundo beso, después de eso ambos se profesaron su amor mutuamente y pasaron una noche llena de amor.

Por la mañana Ash estaba totalmente despierto meditando sobre esa noche y su vida, aún con Misty durmiendo entre sus brazos.

No entiendo aún… ¿cómo logramos seguir juntos y unirnos aún más después de tantos años?.

Después de 10 años, y todos los amigos que he tenido solo tu sigues a mi lado, y…No sé ¿por qué?. Todos siguieron sus sueños, y yo lo sigo haciendo, sigo haciendo mi sueño realidad, y eso es lo que todos quisieron por ello tomaron caminos distintos.

Aunque lo niegue, Gary es mi amigo, vivimos nuestra niñez en el mismo pueblo y llegó el día en que tuvimos que viajar y perder el contacto.

Y Richi, es tan parecido a mí, tenemos tanto en común que parecemos gemelos. Después de la liga añil de aquel año lo he visto pocas veces, él sigue luchando por cumplir su sueño, pero por un camino distinto al mío.

Luego Brock, decidió quedarse con aquella doctora, porque ahí aprendería muchas cosas para ser un criador, además claro que la mujer era bonita.

Y por último hace 5 años Tracey, dijo que tenía que tomar otro camino distinto para mejorar y ser uno de los mejores observadores pokémon de mundo.

Después de 10 años los únicos que siguen conmigo son: pikachu, mis otros pokémon y ella quien fue la primera en acompañarme en mi viaje, y la que sigue haciéndolo; Pero con los pokémon es distinto, ellos me seguirán porque yo soy su entrenador y saben que los quiero a todos, además ellos, pikachu y yo somos inseparables.

Pero ella…ella está sacrificando el ser una mejor entrenadora de pokémon acuáticos, solo por…por…mí.

Después de mirar el hermoso rostro de Misty encontró una respuesta del porque ella seguía con él.

Y la respuesta fue que entre sus sueños la chica sonrío, lo abrazó y dijo:

~ "TE AMO…ASH".

Ash entendió que ella estaría siempre con él por esa razón y también se dio cuenta que Misty había mejorado muchísimo como entrenadora en ese tiempo, y estaba siguiendo su sueño, solo que ella lo haría a su lado…por siempre.

FIN


End file.
